


Lend Me Your Shoulder

by singinglight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinglight/pseuds/singinglight
Summary: Minki can't watch horror films alone. Luckily, he's got a trustworthy best friend.





	Lend Me Your Shoulder

Minki sighs exasperately. Honestly, he knows he had it coming for the shit he pulled on his best friend last week. Forcing Jonghyun to watch _Gaga: Five Foot Two_ together, followed by a lengthy crying session that involved copious amounts of ice cream and awkward comforting from Jonghyun might not have been his best moment. But still! Being ditched in favor of fictional characters, and not even for the first time at that... what kind of disrespect! Enraged, Minki grabs his phone and messages Jonghyun again.

  
  
**Mango**  
Kim Bugi  
are u for real making me go through this alone for the sake of ur little 2d friends

 **Jonghyunnie**  
Put some respect on Persona's name  
  
**Mango**  
oh my god  
  
**Jonghyunnie**  
you know I love you  
uwu  
  
**Mango**  
how could u do this to me ???

 **Jonghyunnie**  
Come back alive ~

 

Kim Jonghyun, really... him and his Gemini antics. Minki sighs again, running a hand through his hair. He _really_ wants to see this film, but watching horror alone is a little. Hm.  
  
Minki sits up in his seat and looks around the cinema. It's completely empty. Now, while he gets scared easily, Minki actually likes horror films: his beloved Chucky doll is one of his most prized possesions, much to Jonghyun's disgust. Still, the sight of the empty cinema somehow makes Minki feel uncomfortable. It's eery. He discreetly scans the room for the nearest emergency exits when suddenly the door opens and a person enters, sitting down in the same row. Damn it. He can't leave inconspicuously now. Guess he'll have to suffer through it then. It's not real, there's no need to be scared. Be calm. As the lights turn off and the screening begins, Minki grasps onto his popcorn tightly.

 

***  
  
  


"Aahg!!"

Aron looks up in surprise at the popcorn flying through the air, accompanied by a truly terrifying roar. What a waste. He discreetly looks towards the culprit. It can't come from anyone other than the trembling figure sitting three seats away in the same row. The light from the screen reveals the young man's face in flashes. It's a handsome face, even when distorted strangely in fear. Suddenly the man's eyes widen as he jumps up, clutches his chest and then sighs in relief. Must have been a jump scare. Without realizing it Aron starts observing the man more closely. His wide range of reactions are honestly more entertaining than the movie itself. He's quite expressive: Aron wonders what he would look like smiling. He feels his cheeks heat up at his own thoughts. When did he become such a creep?  


He looks straight ahead, attempting to focus on the movie again, only to regret it immediately. It's seriously awful. Aron silently curses himself for giving into curiosity and wasting his hard earned coins on something like _this_ when he suddenly hears a sniffling sound. Aron freezes. Please, to whoever is out there listening to him right now, do not let that man be crying. Aron's the worst when it comes to dealing with these kind of situations. Letting the man suffer alone, especially if he was scared to the extent of actual _tears_ , seemed cruel. Should he check on him, then, try to comfort him somehow? Or would that be rude? Perhaps it would be best to just let the man cry in dignity...  
  
At the next sniffle, Aron can't take it anymore. Let's be brave for once, Kwak. You're only trying to be nice, nothing weird about it.. He clears his throat and speaks.  


"If you're scared, you can sit next to me if you want?"  


Their eyes meet. Embarrassed, Aron avoids the man's gaze and looks down. Why is it that everything he's ever said is followed by immediate regret. Silently berating himself and his lack of filter and/or social skills, Aron senses a sudden warmth right next to him. As he turns his head, slightly red eyes meet his from the seat beside him. The man nods roughly in his direction, shoves something into Aron's hands and turns his gaze towards the screen again.  


"You can have this. I'm not exactly eating it anyways."  
"Oh, thank you.."  


It's the popcorn. Aron feels a smile tugging at his cheeks. Maybe the money he payed for the tickets wasn't such a waste after all, if it allowed him to meet such an interesting person. The murmered (and occasionally screamed) commentary coming from his side provides continuous entertainment.  


"No! Why would you go in there!! Oh my god, look behind you!!! This is why you're all dying, fools!!!!"  


The man leans more and more into Aron, who reaches out his hand and hesitantly pets the head resting on his shoulders.  


"It'll be over soon.."  


At the same time as Aron's words, there's another jumpscare and the man howls in shock, reflexively holding onto Aron. As the movie continues, his grip loosens slightly, but he doesn't let go until the end. 

 

 

***

 

 

They leave the cinema together. It seems to be an exceptionally quiet night: if Aron focuses, he can hear the sound of cars in the distance, their feet hitting the ground, the man's still quickened breathing, his own heart beating. They walk in step with each other. Honestly, the man's presence should make Aron uneasy. After all, they don't really know each other. Instead he feels strangely comfortable.   
  
  
The man breaks the silence first. The tremble hasn't quite left his voice yet, but at least he sounds like he's got his soul back again.  


"Sorry about that. I can't watch horror films alone, as you've probably noticed. My friend was supposed to go with me, but he ditched me for his game."  
"It's okay, I didn't mind .. I'm glad I could help you even a little."  


At those words the man slows down his pace and looks at Aron, eyes sparkling mischieviously.  


"What's your name? I don't want to keep referring to you as Mister Gentleman in my head."  
"... Aron. Kwak Aron."  
"I like it. It suits you. I'm Choi Minki."  
  
  
The name suits you too, Aron wants to say. Fresh, unique. Instead, he says:  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Minki."  
"You too, seriously. Oh, I have to go into this street. Thanks, Aron! You really saved me back there."  


Despite his light tone, Minki is obviously still shaken by the movie. He puts on a brave face, but his eyes skittishly check his surroundings as he turns away from Aron with a small handwave. It doesn't look like he'll be fine walking alone... and into such a shady alleyway at that..? For the second time today, Aron decides to be brave and clears his throat to draw Minki's attention. Even that seems to startle him, turning around with wide restless eyes. Cute. As Minki recovers his pokerface, Aron represses the smile threatening to form on his face and opens his mouth.

 

"I can walk you home, if you want."

 

Minki smiles and nods. For some reason, it's like the night just got brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> -> they exchange contact info, become friends & (kiss kiss) fall in love !  
> thanks to our unintentional matchmaker jonghyun uwu
> 
> hope u enjoyed ! i haven't written anything in a long time but i'm getting back into it now. this is only a short fluffy ficlet but i rly wanted some Aren, they're such a fun sweet & loving ship and i feel like we as a community need to capitalize on that more. Anyways .. perhaps more fic coming soon ??  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
